Política, Classe e Transição
POLÍTICA, CLASSE E TRANSIÇÃO O debate clássico entre as estratégias do anarquismo e do marxismo Felipe Corrêa “O conceito de política, entendida como forma de atividade ou de práxis humana, está estreitamente ligado ao de poder.” Norberto Bobbio A CISÃO DA PRIMEIRA INTERNACIONAL Entre 2 e 7 de setembro de 1872 realizou-se, em Haia, na Holanda, o quinto congresso da Associação Internacional dos Trabalhadores (AIT), que havia sido fundada em 1864, fundamentalmente por obra do proletariado francês e inglês. Polarizada desde o início entre setores que ficaram conhecidos como “libertários” e “autoritários”, a AIT convivia, nestes quase oito anos de existência, com enfrentamentos que envolveram os proudhonianos, no início, e depois aqueles que estiveram no entorno de Bakunin e da Aliança da Democracia Socialista (ADS). Proudhonianos e bakuninistas implicaram-se, desde o início, em disputas com os setores agrupados em torno de Marx e do Conselho Geral, e o resultado disso evidenciou-se no Congresso de Haia, cujas resoluções incluíam aquelas “relativas à Aliança”, resultado de uma investigação realizada por um comitê composto por cinco membros. “Em seu relatório ao congresso, a maioria desse comitê declarou que ‘a Aliança secreta estabeleceu-se com regulamentos completamente opostos aos da Internacional’. Foi proposto: excluir Mikhail Bakunin da Internacional, por ele ser um fundador da Aliança e por questões pessoais; excluir Guillaume e Schwitzguébel, por serem membros da Aliança. ...” O congresso, que deliberava sem levar em conta as representações numéricas das seções, dando assim grande poder aos membros do Conselho Geral, aprovou: a expulsão de Bakunin (27 votos a 6, com 7 abstenções), a expulsão de Guillaume (25 votos a 9, com 8 abstenções) e a manutenção de Schwitzguébel nos quadros da AIT (16 votos a 15, com 7 abstenções). A transferência do Conselho Geral para Nova York, também resultado das resoluções de Haia, selaria, em termos práticos, o fim da AIT, ou pelo menos daquilo que havia restado da corrente “autoritária”. A outra, dos “libertários”, reuniu-se logo após o Congresso de Haia, entre 15 e 16 de setembro, em Saint Imier, na Suíça, fundando a “Internacional Antiautoritária”, a partir das seguintes organizações operárias: Federação Jurassiana, Federação Italiana, Federação Espanhola e de delegados de diversas seções francesas e americanas – organização que funcionaria até 1877. A expulsão dos membros da ADS evidenciava os limites desse conflito que sempre existiu na AIT e que, naquele momento, separava duas correntes do socialismo internacional: anarquismo e marxismo. Afinal: qual o significado da cisão da AIT? Certamente, não era apenas uma diferença entre Marx e Bakunin. Se é verdade que ambos exerciam influências determinantes na AIT, isso ocorria, fundamentalmente, pelas propostas que sustentavam. Marx defendia o que se chamava “comunismo”, e que posteriormente seria chamado de “marxismo”; Bakunin, o que se chamava “socialismo/coletivismo revolucionário”, e que seria posteriormente conhecido como “anarquismo”. As posições de Marx e de Bakunin evidenciavam duas amplas tendências do proletariado internacional; surgidas a partir das mesmas raízes – o movimento operário que ascendia nas lutas contra o capitalismo –, suas propostas possuem similaridades e diferenças. Elas conseguiram, de uma maneira ou de outra, evidenciar pensamentos, sentimentos e práticas que vinham se desenvolvendo no seio das classes oprimidas daquela época, e que teriam significativas influências sobre os movimentos populares dos fins do século XIX e de todo o século XX, perdurando até os dias de hoje. ANARQUISMO E MARXISMO Discutir as raízes do socialismo e de seu desenvolvimento, ainda hoje, faz todo sentido, fundamentalmente se levarmos em conta um sem-número de escritos e publicações que, para a compreensão deste debate, mais atrapalharam do que contribuíram. De um lado, as posições do marxismo em relação ao anarquismo: desde os momentos do conflito na AIT, uma infinidade de escritos e publicações sem qualquer fundamento. Merece menção o documento publicado em 1873, escrito por Engels, Lafargue e Marx, chamado “A Aliança da Democracia Socialista e a Associação Internacional dos Trabalhadores” , publicado como um informe do Congresso de Haia – um acumulado de análises equivocadas e inverdades, que caracteriza bem o que Nettlau classificou como “estupeficante falta de honestidade” ... “característica de todas as suas Marx e Engels polêmicas” . Posições que terminariam sendo reproduzidas durante toda a história, quando o marxismo tratava do anarquismo: o anarquismo é uma ideologia pequeno-burguesa, anarquismo significa desorganização, espontaneísmo, falta de perspectiva classista etc. De outro, as posições do anarquismo em relação ao marxismo: com o rompimento por razão das evidentes divergências, parte significativa do anarquismo passou a se ver como a antítese do marxismo, abrindo mão dos pressupostos socialistas que deram origem a ambas ideologias. Enfatizando as posições contra o Estado (diferença marcante entre anarquismo e marxismo), foram comuns: a minimização das críticas ao capitalismo, o abandono da estratégia classista de luta, o afastamento dos movimentos populares e a perda da perspectiva socialista. De adversários, os marxistas foram alçados com freqüência ao nível de inimigos, muitas vezes considerados piores que as próprias classes dominantes. Também foi relevante a inclusão de pensadores não-anarquistas no rol do anarquismo (como Godwin, Stirner e Thoreau, por exemplo), ou mesmo a afirmação de que o anarquismo sempre existiu na história da humanidade; posições a-históricas que, em análises comparativas, concluíam que o anarquismo era simplesmente anti-estatismo. Paul Eltzbacher, por exemplo, sustentou em seu clássico Anarchism, de 1908, que “o anarquismo é a negação do Estado na filosofia do direito: ou seja, é um tipo de doutrina jurídica do Estado que nega o próprio Estado”. Sustentando a abordagem de que o anarquismo existiu desde sempre, Peter Marshall, em um livro dos anos 1990, afirma: “O primeiro anarquista foi a primeira pessoa que sentiu a opressão de outra e rebelou-se contra ela” , uma posição que não deixa de ter similaridades com escritos clássicos da história do anarquismo. Observando toda a problemática histórica ocasionada pelas abordagens comentadas – haveria muitos outros exemplos a citar –, o fato é que uma análise que se preze do socialismo exige muita leitura, esforço para investigar e situar os fatos no tempo, análise desses fatos dentro de seu respectivo contexto, definição e precisão de conceitos. Se é certo que muitas das análises marxistas sobre o anarquismo não cumprem esses requisitos, não é menos verdade que isso também acontece com o anarquismo; com freqüência, outros socialistas não são interpretados a partir daquilo que pensaram, escreveram e fizeram, mas a partir de outras análises carregadas, muitas vezes, de problemas que terminam por comprometer as interpretações que nelas se baseiam. A compreensão do socialismo, e conseqüentemente das similaridades e diferenças entre anarquismo e marxismo, só pode se dar, portanto, pelas leituras dos próprios clássicos (Proudhon, Bakunin, Marx, Engels, etc.), das fontes primárias e também das análises criteriosas que envolvem produções no campo da história, das ciências sociais, econômicas, da psicologia etc. É somente por meio deste estudo, que certamente envolve muita determinação e honestidade (ética) intelectual, que é possível compreender, de fato, o socialismo. Deixando de lado a forma, os slogans e os panfletos, e assumindo a responsabilidade que envolve o estudo das produções de conteúdo e das obras de fundo. ESTRATÉGIAS POLÍTICAS E PROJETOS DE PODER René Berthier, pesquisador e escritor francês contemporâneo, em Poder, Classe Operária e “Ditadura do Proletariado”, contribui com essa compreensão do socialismo. Ainda que rejeite uma análise “objetiva” ou “neutra” em relação aos campos em discussão – ele coloca-se abertamente no campo anarquista – suas análises demonstram muita leitura dos clássicos em questão e aprofundam problemáticas de relevância, no que diz respeito ao conteúdo abordado. Seu livro discute conceitos socialistas, como revela o título, a partir do pensamento marxiano e marxista, fazendo contrapontos com a concepção anarquista. Abordando, basicamente, o que se poderia chamar de uma discussão de estratégias, o autor discute as noções de política, de classe e de período de transição. Afinal, estudar as diferenças entre anarquismo e marxismo implica, fundamentalmente, buscar diferenças em torno dos métodos de análise e das estratégias. Sem se prender à forma – a terminologia utilizada por anarquistas e marxistas na elaboração de seus conceitos ou em críticas de ambos os lados que se destacam mais pelo palavrório do que pelo conteúdo –, Berthier vai a fundo e investiga as idéias e práticas políticas. Política e Estado, aqui, sendo entendidos como conceitos distintos. Quando os anarquistas clássicos posicionavam-se contrariamente à política, na realidade, o que se entendia como tal eram as práticas, revolucionárias ou reformistas, de atuação por meio do Estado. A partir do momento em que a política é definida como sendo derivada “do adjetivo originado de pólis (politikós), que significa tudo o que se refere a cidade, e conseqüentemente, o que é urbano, civil, público e até mesmo sociável e social”, é possível uma interpretação que extrapole a definição de política que se resume “de algum modo às coisas do Estado”. O que permite afirmar que a política também se dá no Estado, mas não se resume a ele, e permite “ações como a conquista, a manutenção, a defesa, a ampliação, o robustecimento, a derrubada, a destruição do poder estatal etc.”. Fazer política, neste sentido, não significa, necessariamente, trabalhar para a gestão do Estado ou mesmo no sentido de tomar o Estado – pacífica ou violentamente. E, portanto, assim como o marxismo, o anarquismo sempre teve uma proposta política, ainda que acreditasse que ela deveria ser levada a cabo fora do Estado e visar a sua destruição. Na realidade, “o conceito de política, entendida como forma de atividade ou de práxis humana, está estreitamente ligado ao de poder” . Conforme teoriza Colombo, “podemos definir o campo do político como tudo o que toca aos processos de regulação da ação coletiva numa sociedade global”, ou seja “o nível que A. Bertolo define como poder”. Da mesma forma que a política se dá no Estado, mas também fora dele, é necessário colocar que há poder no Estado, mas também fora dele. “Poder designa a capacidade ou a possibilidade de agir, de produzir efeitos. Tanto pode ser referido a indivíduos e a grupos humanos como a objetos ou a fenômenos naturais”. Ainda que essa definição equipare capacidade/possibilidade com poder, ela dá uma idéia de que o poder circula por todas as relações sociais – e, portanto, pelas esferas econômica, política-jurídica-militar e ideológica-cultural. Assim, há “poder em todos os níveis da sociedade. Nas escalas menores o poder adquire importância também à luz da formação de embriões de nova civilização, no tramado de diferentes formas de auto-organização ou autogestão.” O “poder ‘exerce-se a partir de inumeráveis pontos e num jogo de relações desiguais e móveis’”. No entanto, é necessário diferenciar capacidade/possibilidade do poder em si. “Poder não pode ser mero sinônimo de força social, pois para ter poder é necessário fazer uso de sua força e ela ter efeito”. “Poder é a imposição da vontade de um agente através da força social que consegue mobilizar para sobrepujar a força mobilizada por aqueles que se opõem.” Um raciocínio semelhante ao de Bakunin, quando afirmou que “há no povo bastante força espontânea; esta é incomparavelmente maior que a força do governo”, todavia “uma força espontânea não é uma força real”, e é sobre “a força elementar do povo” que “repousa todo o poder do Estado”. Disso se conclui que a capacidade e a possibilidade para mobilização de força social só significam poder a partir do momento que essa força se aplica em um conflito e uma das partes supera a outra. Ainda que o poder envolva a superação de uma força por outra, ele não significa, por isso, dominação: “A dominação implica necessariamente uma relação assimétrica: um (ou uma parte) domina, a outra (ou a outra parte) submete-se. Se a relação institucionaliza-se, nasce uma hierarquia, a assimetria não é mais circunstancial ou situacional. Mas institucionalizar ou instituir significa estabelecer uma norma, dar uma origem, fundar. A instituição contém a regra que os homens se deram ao fundá-la.” A relação assimétrica entre dominador-dominado constitui a dominação, o que significa “dispor da força social de outrem (do dominado), e, conseqüentemente, de seu tempo, para realizar seus objetivos (do dominador) – que não são os objetivos do agente subjugado”. A força social do subjugado, na relação de dominação, “não é mais comandada pelo próprio, mas por seu dominador”. Neste sentido, pode-se afirmar que no Estado não há somente poder, há dominação. “O Estado é, fundamentalmente, um paradigma de estruturação hierárquica da sociedade, necessário e irredutível no espaço do poder político ou dominação, porque este espaço é construído a partir da expropriação que uma parte da sociedade efetua sobre a capacidade global que tem todo grupo humano de definir modos de relação, normas, costumes, códigos, capacidade que chamamos de simbólico-instituinte e que é, propriamente, o que define e constitui o nível humano de integração social.” A partir dessas definições conceituais, é possível afirmar que se o marxismo e o anarquismo implicam política, eles necessariamente implicam projetos de poder. Quando o marxismo defende a mobilização internacional da classe operária, constituindo o proletariado em classe, visando derrubar a burguesia por meio da revolução violenta e conquistar o Estado, estabelecendo a ditadura do proletariado para garantir o socialismo e impulsioná-lo rumo ao comunismo, isso é um projeto de poder. Se o poder é entendido como “imposição da vontade de um agente através da força social que consegue mobilizar para sobrepujar a força mobilizada por aqueles que se opõem”, a proposta marxista não é um projeto de poder somente porque propõe a tomada do Estado, mas porque sustenta uma mudança na correlação de forças na sociedade – o proletariado imporia suas demandas à burguesia, estabelecendo poder sobre ela. Da mesma maneira, a prática anarquista é uma prática política, que envolve um projeto de poder, contrário, entretanto, à dominação. “O anarquismo” postula “a abolição de toda dominação política” e “o abandono do paradigma tradicional da dominação justa ou necessária”, defendendo “um princípio de organização social sem dominação política”. Dominação esta que se evidencia de diversas maneiras e envolve: acumulação de capital e de propriedade privada, exploração do trabalho, riqueza/pobreza, imperialismo/colonialismo, relações entre governantes/governados, repressão jurídica e militar, acesso diferenciado à instrução e aos veículos de imprensa, opressões de gênero, de raça, de opção sexual etc. Quando o anarquismo sustenta a organização dos setores oprimidos para as lutas de curto e longo prazo, tendo como horizonte um processo revolucionário que institua o socialismo libertário, ele defende um projeto de poder que descarta as relações de dominação. O estabelecimento da autogestão e do federalismo, da igualdade e da liberdade é, finalmente, uma forma de poder dos oprimidos, que impõem sua força às classes dominantes. Um poder que se poderia chamar de popular, autogestionário, federalista, etc. mas que não deixa de ser poder. QUESTÕES CENTRAIS PARA A COMPREENSÃO DO SOCIALISMO Comparar as propostas anarquistas e marxistas em termos políticos e de poder, exige, portanto, um questionamento acerta das diferentes concepções políticas, das estratégias e táticas adotadas e dos objetivos estabelecidos. Em relação ao marxismo, isso também exige a compreensão da obra de Marx e do que foram outros marxistas posteriores a ele; pois, de fato, há menos marxismo em Marx, quando se pensa em seu desenvolvimento desde Engels, passando por Lênin, Trotsky e inúmeros outros teóricos. Em relação ao anarquismo, é imprescindível estudar os contemporâneos de Marx – em especial Bakunin, mas também Proudhon – e daqueles que levaram a tradição adiante (Kropotkin, Malatesta, Rocker etc.). Nesta comparação entre concepções políticas, estratégias, táticas e objetivos surgem diversas questões a serem respondidas nesta tripla perspectiva com a qual trabalha Berthier – em relação à abordagem marxiana, marxista e anarquista, e que envolvem política, classe e transição. Qual é o projeto de poder mais adequado? Como intervir nas correlações de força da sociedade? Se se assume que é por meio das lutas de massas, quais são as formas que essas lutas devem assumir? Quais são as bases programáticas sobre as quais devem se apoiar essas lutas? As organizações de massas são suficientes, ou é necessário um instrumento político-ideológico que funcione paralelamente a elas? Que sujeitos devem ser envolvidos nas lutas? Há setores oprimidos mais importantes que outros? Como as lutas podem contribuir com o aumento de força social dos oprimidos e, com a sua aplicação no conflito de classes, chegar à revolução? Neste processo, o Estado é um meio a ser utilizado? Com a revolução, quais seriam os melhores meios de garantir a vitória? Enfim, como consolidar o socialismo? É sobre estas questões que René Berthier se debruça em Poder, Classe Operária e “Ditadura do Proletariado”, investigando, com o devido rigor, como elas foram compreendidas na ampla discussão que se deu no universo socialista entre marxismo e anarquismo. BIBLIOGRAFIA Association Internationale des Travailleurs (AIT). “Résolutions du congrès general tenu à la Haye du 2 au 7 Septembre 1872”, Londres, 1872. (The Hague Congress: Resolutions). In: Marxists Internet Archive.http://www.marxists.org/archive/marx/iwma/documents/1872/hague-conference/resolutions.htm. BAKUNIN, Mikhail. A Ciência e a Questão Vital da Revolução. São Paulo: Imaginário/Faísca, 2009. BOBBIO, Norberto et alli. Dicionário de Política. Brasília: UNB, 2004. COLOMBO, Eduardo. Análise do Estado / O Estado como Paradigma de Poder. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2001. COLOMBO, Eduardo. Anarquismo, Obrigação Social e Dever de Obediência. São Paulo: Imaginário, 2003. ELTZBACHER, Paul. Anarchism. Londres: A.C.Fifield, 1908. ENGELS, Friederich; LAFARGUE, Paul; MARX, Karl. “La Alianza de la Democracia Socialista y la Asociación Internacional de Trabajadores: informes y documientos publicados por orden del Congreso Internacional de La Haya. In: Georges Ribeill (org). Marx/Bakunin: socialismo autoritário, socialismo libertario. Barcelona: Madrágora, 1978, pp. 296-402. FAU/FAG. “Wellington Gallarza e Malvina Tavares: material de trabalho para formação teórica conjunta”. LEVAL, Gaston. Bakunin: fundador do sindicalismo revolucionário. São Paulo: Imaginário/Faísca, 2007. LÓPEZ, Fabio López. Poder e Domínio: uma visão anarquista. Rio de Janeiro: Achiamé, 2001. MARSHALL, Peter. Demanding the Impossible: a history of anarchism. Oakland: PM Press, 2010. NETTLAU, Max. História da Anarquia, vol. I. São Paulo: Hedra, 2008. SCHMIDT, Michael; VAN DER WALT, Lucien. Black Flame: the revolutionary class politics of anarchism and syndicalism. Oakland: Ak Press, 2009.